


When Is a Nightmare Just a Nightmare?

by MsrTenOverSix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, It's sorta just, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Prequel?, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles-centric, but not really, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsrTenOverSix/pseuds/MsrTenOverSix
Summary: Stiles might just be losing his mind. If it's even his anymore.





	When Is a Nightmare Just a Nightmare?

Sometimes, Stiles can admit that he has a problem differentiating fantasy from reality. Not that he’s hopeless; not like he's suffering from delusional optimism (Scott) or pessimism (Derek). Really, he’s better than most, at least within his supernaturally-inclined circle of sort-of-friends, but that’s not exactly saying much…

What point was he trying to make again? Oh, right. The point is – his mind is a little fantastical at times, but he usually knows what’s what…

* * *

“What? Oh, yeah. Good. Um, I mean, I’m good. So good – great really. Copacetic. Totally, not possessed. Over that. Like, so, _so_... over that.”

* * *

…Or at least he used to. He misses those days. His one-liners were _on point_ back then.

* * *

Deaton gives him the all clear. Tells him that Nogitsune is gone for good, and that Stiles is fine. Will be fine. Whatever.

Stiles believes him. He does, but maybe he’s not showing it enough, because everyone makes it a point to let him know that he’s okay, that they know he’s “100% evil-spirit-free” and all that jazz.  And it’s peachy, everyone reminding him just how _goddamned_ _alright_ he is. He believes them, even if that’s a little fucked up. Because, shouldn’t he be the one telling people he’s fine?

* * *

“You said that before. And then it turned out to be –”

“A 1000-year-old evil spirit talking?”

“…It’s gone now, Stiles. You’re okay.”

* * *

He believes them, he does. He, well, it – It’s just, he’s gotten so used to all his nightmares walking around, that he forgot how to handle the ones inside his head. Not that there’s anything inside his head, not anymore, but before, when there was totally an extremely evil fox spirit kicking back in his old noggin –

Well, he’s lost his train of thought. Whatever, doesn’t matter. He’s okay. Everyone’s agreed on that; time for the song and dance finale, because he is so _goddamned fine_ that he’s fucking pumped, alright?! 

* * *

“How you been holding up?”

“Great, yeah, no, fine. Totally fine. I’m fine.”

“Really? Cause you seem a little –”

“Look, I’m doing great. I’ll catch you later, alright?”

* * *

If he isn’t sleeping, it’s only because he’s doing so well. Nothing to do with being possessed or hallucinating or having pleasantly, homicidal urges. Nope, nothing like that, not anymore. And if he’s a little paranoid about reverting, so what? That’s normal, totally normal. It’s like, drug addiction 101. If he has to take a moment now and then, just to remind himself that he’s clean, so he won’t accidentally wander off and slaughter people just to feed off their agony...

Damn it, he definitely lost the simile.

* * *

He catches himself in the mirror one morning, and can’t bring himself to look away. He actually does look like a drug addict, or maybe a vampire (which he still thinks probably exist).  Anyone that looks at him is probably thinking the same thing, that or assuming he’s another teenage, anonymous emo with a fetish for eyeliner. That’s depressingly more likely, actually.

Pressing numb fingertips into the purpled bruises surrounding his eyes, he angles his neck, examines himself from all sides, and contemplates the way his skin looks paler by the day. Like the Nogitsune is still sucking the life from him.

He visits some friends, and learns the ins and outs of foundation and concealer; learns how to contour away the sharp edges that give away his lack of appetite. Really, the drag community is a goldmine.

If any of his ffiends realize that his returned veneer is fake, they don’t call him out on it. If anything, most seem suitably impressed with his return to regular pallidity. Though maybe it’s just the taboo of men in makeup that keeps people from commenting. Whatever, it’s fine.

He’s fine.

* * *

“Stiles?”

“Huh?”

Shit, they’re all looking at him.

“Have you been listening to anything I’ve said?”

“Uh, no. I stopped listening about 20 seconds into your Rambo speech. But, if you wanna run that by me again…”

* * *

Fireflies hibernate. He’s looked it up. When there’s nothing there to eat, they tuck themselves away and wait for conditions to improve. Some can hibernate for years. Years spent asleep, biding their time until they can feed again.

* * *

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

…

“Good talk, buddy.”

“ _Stiles.”_

“I- it’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

* * *

He has a thing for rooftops, now. Sometimes, when he’s on the roof of his house, or the roof of the hospital, or the roof of where-the-fuck-ever, he likes to look out and – he doesn’t remember. He never remembers what he does when he’s staring out into the world. Like he’s looking out into an empty ether. Like he’s gazing into a void.

* * *

_Oh, Stiles. Are you feeling lonely?_

* * *

The scariest part of hearing voices, comes after you realize some of them can be real. The worst nightmares are the ones that feel a lot like reality.

* * *

_Shhh, it’s alright. It’s okay, Stiles. I’m here. I’ll take care of you._

* * *

He presses his face into the cold, hard cement, feels the grit of it against, the imperfections and bits of loose stone. He feels it against the side of his face, even as he feels the brush of silky fur against the other.

_What disappears, but never leaves?_

'The sun, the moon, the truth,' he thinks.

 _No, Stiles, it’s me._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly remembered this fandom the other day. Looked it up, and saw the show was coming to an end soon. Of course, this inspired me to write something about my favorite character from the show, involving my favorite plot. I sort of want to continue this. Thoughts?


End file.
